


Absolute Terror

by Jamjam494



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Mind Numbing terror, it's the end of the world!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjam494/pseuds/Jamjam494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Santana walk into the choir room after meeting with Coach Sue, and they look absolutely broken! What exactly did she tell them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Terror

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing on AO3, woop! Apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes, haven't had a lot of time to look it over. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Kurt Hummel knew from his years at McKinley that showing fear would get him killed. And this was especially true once he'd climbed to the top along with Santana, taking a co-captain spot on the Cheerios. Together they ruled the school, and the halls would part like the Red Sea when they approached. But nothing could prepare him for the news he'd received that day. His body shook with fear as he remembered the scene he'd endured only minutes ago. 

DANGERDANGER

“Kurtie, Coach wants to see you and Santana in her office,” Brittany said with her usual cheer. It wasn't unusual for the woman to hold impromptu meetings with her captains, often making them late to Glee club. Kurt simply nodded as he linked arms with his favourite Latina (read She Demon) and marched toward their monarch's office. He wasn't worried about missing a few minutes of the Rachel Berry show. Frankly the meeting gave him an excuse not to throttle the mouthy little hobbit. Truthfully he'd wanted to since the diva-off. 

As the pair were within viewing distance of Sylvester's office they immediately froze. They gave each other a worried glance as a deathly cold shiver ran up their spines. Sue Sylvester was sitting comfortably in her chair, and she was smiling. This was unfamiliar territory. They were used to her smirking when she made a freshman cry, and even a slight grin when they won a competition... but now, Sue Sylvester was smiling. Happily. And this shook Kurt to his very core, for if he could say he learned one thing at McKinley it would be that Sue Sylvester does not smile.

Kurt shoved his discomfort aside and once again moved toward her office, but was stopped when Santana failed to move. Looking back he saw one thing he thought he'd never see in her eyes; fear.   
“Santana?” he questioned. Surely he'd been mistaken. Santana Lopez wasn't afraid of anything. But when their eyes met he knew that, yup, Santana Lopez was terrified. And not only that, it looked like she might cry any minute. There was no way he could let her walk into that office in her current state. Sue would eat her alive, regurgitate her, then devour her once more just to make sure the destruction was complete. That's when he made the one decision he'd always regret. “Sweetie, you can't go in there. Hide behind a corner, I'll tell her you're in the bathroom.”

The barely audible “Thank you” did nothing for his nerves, but he refused to let it shake him. What did shake him however, was the fact that the closer he walked to the office the more his spine tingled. It was almost as if his entire body was screaming at him to run and hide, and he was almost tempted. He'd later swear that the knob burned to the touch as he turned it. He entered the room slowly, clearing his throat to announce his entrance, and his blood ran cold at the greeting he received.

“Kurt, hope I didn't disturb your schedule. Take a seat.”

DANGERDANGER

The Glee clubbers talked amongst themselves as they waited for Kurt and Santana. Most of them hated waiting, but they'd never speak to either of them about it. They valued their lives far too much. And that was why heads nearly exploded as they heard the knob to the choir room turn, and the sight that greeted them was a 'not-quite-there' Kurt holding a sobbing, quite possibly broken Santana.  
“Go be with Brittany sweetie,” he said, and the dead tone in his voice was noticed by all. Gently the girl released her iron grip on him and ran into the arms of her girlfriend. Breaking the silence, Mr. Schue moved to Kurt and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Kurt, is everything okay?” he carefully asked. He couldn't help but notice the boy was icy to the touch.

“No,” Kurt responded quietly, “Everything is all wrong.”

And with that the boy proceeded to burst into tears, sobbing as quietly as he could. Blaine immediately stood and ran to his boyfriend, but before he could embrace him the pale boy's arm shot out and pushed at his head, knocking Blaine to the floor. “Not now Hobbit #2.” 

Finn was the next up, and was quickly in front of Kurt, who didn't push him away. Later he'd remember to smirk at that, but right now he had bigger concerns. He tiled Kurt's face up towards his own and looked the smaller boy square in the eyes. “Kurt, please tell me what's wrong?” he asked. Anyone with a brain could tell that once the whole 'faggy-gate' situation was done and over with that the two bonded oddly fast. Most just assumed that Finn was Kurt's puppy, who just wanted his owner's approval and love... and they were completely right. Once Kurt and Santana took over the school the freakishly tall teen stuck to his brother like glue, and since they lived together the taller boy had often seen the full range of Kurt's emotions. What he was witnessing now though, was brand new... and he didn't like it. The only word he could find to describe his brother's tear filled face was terror. 

“Kurt, come on buddy, please tell me,” he pleaded. Finally the smaller boy leaned in and whispered the problem in his brother's ear. Finn would later swear his heart stopped beating upon hearing the news. He'd also try and deny the fact that he desperately wanted to pee himself, and that the only reason he didn't was to keep strong for Kurt. But truth be told, he was too terrified to even soil himself. His only reaction was to grab his brother in a crushing hug as they both openly sobbed. 

“We're all gonna die!” he wailed, tears soaking Kurt's shirt. Shortly after he released his brother and looked him in the eyes. “I love you little brother.” he said with complete seriousness.

“Love you too Finny.” the shorter boy responded through sobs. “You're the best brother I ever could have asked for.” Once again the embraced each other and the sobs started again.

Puck watched the scene before him with shock. If this big secret could make Finn cry then it was possibly nothing. But if it made Santana and Kurt cry... whatever the hell it was, it had to be bad. He didn't think Santana could cry, figured the demon blood flowing through her veins prevented that. But Kurt... he'd watched the boy get bullied for years (hell, he'd done a good chunk of it himself before apologizing, and now proudly called Kurt his best friend) but not once did a bully ever make Kurt Hummel cry. Because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was one of the strongest people he knew, almost as badass as himself, and he could admit the boy was undoubtedly the sexiest creature he'd even seen. So if this thing could make him cry... he knew he should be worried.

“Princess, c'mere.” he said softly. He watched with concern as the small boy detached himself from Frankenteen and walked toward the muscled boy. And Puck couldn't help but notice that instead of going to Rachel (who, like the rest of the club, was speechless... for once) he went to Santana and Brittany, and judging from the devastated look on the blonde's face he had to assume she knew too. Automatically taking Kurt onto his lap he watched as Finn quickly hugged the girls, all three sobbing loudly. He quickly turned his attention back to the boy in his arms, but not before sending a smirk towards the hobbit on the floor (and really, the shocked/hurt look of the gnome's face was so worth it). “Babe,” he said carefully, “You need to tell me what's wrong so Puckzilla can go beat it's face in.”   
He carefully scanned the boy's face, hoping to see at least some kind of smile. When he didn't get any reaction, positive or negative, he went for broke. He leaned in to the other boy's face and pressed the softest kiss to his cheek. “Please tell me.”

Kurt's only response was to move to the larger boy's ear and whisper the dreadful secret. Puck skin instantly turned whiter than Kurt's own, and he could barely contain his shaking. No. No no no no no no. That couldn't possibly happen. That woman was evil, beyond evil, but was she truly capable of this? If so, then Finn was right. They really were going to die. Running on pure adrenaline, he did the only thing he could think of. He gently cupped Kurt's face with his hands and crushed their lips together. Ignoring the shocked gasps from around the room (sans the three sobbing teens next to him since they knew it would happen eventually) he poured all of the feeling he could muster into the kiss, knowing it could very well be his last chance. And this kiss was where one Rachel Berry drew the line.

“Noah, how dare you!” she screeched. “Kurt is in a very committed relationship with Blaine, who is absolutely perfect for him in every way! And this kind of drama is not good for the club this close to regionals! Think of the team!” She then turned to her boyfriend, who was still sobbing with the girls. “And you! I'm your girlfriend Finn, your soulmate! You're supposed to come to me for comfort, not those sluts!” She immediately flinched, expecting Santana to attack her (because really, who didn't?) but was taken by surprise when the Latina completely ignored her. Now she wasn't even getting a reaction out of them? What in the name of Barbara could be so bad that they would ignore her, Glee's shining star and greatest talent? Her vain thought patterns were broken when Quinn spoke up.

“Mr. Schue, I think you should get Miss Pillsbury,” she said cautiously. “And if Santana reacts anytime soon you'll need Coach Bieste too.” Without a word the teacher bolted from the room. 

When he returned, both women in tow, the scene had only slightly changed. Santana, Finn, and Brittany were still sobbing into each other's arms, Kurt and Puck were now making out (taking a break every few seconds to sob into each other's shoulders) and Blaine was cradled in Rachel's arms, sobbing quietly as he watched his boyfriend kiss someone else. Coach Bieste broke the awkward silence.

“Will someone tell me what's going on? I was half way through a turducken. Gotta bulk up for the game next week.”

Turning to the ginger woman next to him, Will pleaded with his eyes. She akwardly cleared her throat.

“Okay, so, um, who wants to be the cool kid and tell me why half the room is crying?” she asked with way too much enthusiasm. But apparently it did the trick. All three educators watched as Kurt climbed off of Puck's lap and walked up to the timid woman. He carefully wiped his tears (which had yet to stop) and leaned in. Five seconds later Emma Pillsbury fainted, her last conscious worse being a breathless “Oh my.”

Now Will was fed up. “For the love of God,” he groaned, “Will someone please tell me what's going on?”

“I'd be happy to William,” chirped Sue as she entered the room. Instantly the five sobbing teens screamed bloody murder, and with Kurt's rather quick return to the group they huddled in the back corner of the room, forming a large pale, shaking, sobbing mess. Will (and the non weepy children) watched in awe at the five. Surely they weren't this scared of Sue?

“Why are you doing this?” Brittany asked meekly, while Finn could be heard muttering 'don't wanna die, don't wanna die' as he shook his head from his position behind Kurt and Puck. Puck had Kurt completely encased in his arms, while the smaller boy shook violently and stared wide-eyed at the floor. Santana had resorted to praying to herself in hushed Spanish.

“Whatever do you mean? This is wonderful news!” Sue said with the same smile still plastered on her face. Even Schue and Bieste were uncomfortable at this point. Bieste however refused to be intimidated and asked the question on everyone's mind.

“Sue, what's goin on? Those kids are more loopier than a pig in a car wash.” 

“Glad you asked Shannon. You see, McKinley's own Sue Sylvester is having a baby.” She replied, her smile now impossibly wide. 

The last thing William Schuester remembered before she passed out was a collective scream. Finn was right... they really were going to die.


End file.
